


Умение ждать

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), PriestSat



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Агент Чо всегда отличался выдержкой, которая помогала ему в работе и не только. Он верил, что нужно дождаться подходящего момента. И плевать, что на пути полно препятствий.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon/Marcus Pike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Умение ждать

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный вариант развития любовного треугольника

Агент Чо всегда отличался своей выдержкой, которая неоднократно спасала ему жизнь и помогала в работе. Иногда в личной жизни. Хотя эта личная жизнь как-то и не устраивалась, но Чо верил: все получится. Главное — дождаться нужного момента.

Вокруг него бурлили страсти: Ригсби и Ван Пелт то встречались, то расставались. Джейн то соблюдал вынужденный целибат, то срывался в приключения с дамами сомнительной репутации. Лисбон вроде не искала любви, хотя тот миллиардер, Уолтер Мэшборн, серьезно ее зацепил. В те дни Чо размышлял: Лисбон благосклонно принимала знаки внимания Уолтера только из-за его денег? И ему хотелось думать, что нет, при этом он не верил в любовь и шалаши. Так что Лисбон вполне имела право заинтересоваться Мэшборном из-за его финансового положения.

Чо ждал нужного момента, и думал, что дождался. Но все сорвалось. Джейн устроил финальный забег за Красным Джоном, КБР расформировали, и вся жизнь полетела в неизвестность. Команду раскидало в разные стороны. И тогда Чо впервые подумал, что зря упустил столько шансов.

И вот судьба вроде бы ему улыбнулась. Он снова работал с Лисбон и Джейном. Внутренний таймер просигналил: пора, Кимбэлл, не упускай нужный момент.

Как назло, словно Джек из коробочки, появился агент Маркус Пайк. Харизматичный, властный, громкий. Над его головой будто сияла надпись: победитель. Почти сразу он повел наступление на Лисбон, и Чо увидел перед собой преграду.

И почувствовал, как тает хваленое терпение.

Он смотрел на Пайка и думал, что автокатастрофы не так уж и редки. Пайк был осторожным водителем, но на ночной трассе могло произойти разное, в том числе и со смертельным исходом.

Чо вроде бы нашел выход из затруднительной ситуации, как судьба, словно назло, устроила ему новое препятствие. У Джейна что-то перемкнуло в голове, он решил, что влюблен в Лисбон. Чо без затруднений улавливал на его лице досаду, когда Джейн поглядывал на Лисбон и Пайка. Искусный манипулятор, Джейн умел действовать не только на нервы, но и на мозги. Потому был более опасным, чем прямолинейный Пайк.

При этом Джейна было гораздо легче устранить с дороги. Он жил в трейлере, которые изредка взрывались. Конечно, Джейн был коллегой, давним боевым товарищем и все такое. Но разве жизнь не дала ему шанс? Ведь не Чо виноват, что Джейн свой шанс, мягко говоря, прощелкал.

Чем дальше, тем хуже. 

Чо видел, как Лисбон разрывается между Пайком и Джейном, видел ее колебания. Надо было ее подтолкнуть в правильном направлении. И тут Чо осознал, что это направление не ведет к нему. В этот момент он разозлился на самого себя: почему раньше не проявил инициативу? Почему пустил все на самотек? Почему надеялся непонятно на что? Теперь если он явится к Лисбон с предложением руки и сердца, то будет выглядеть как придурок. Внезапности она ненавидела.

Чо пожалел, что у него нет шанса пристрелить Джейна и Пайка. По крайней мере, это его бы морально удовлетворило.

Он впервые за долгое время почти утратил самообладание.

И, как контрольный выстрел, случилось совсем из ряда вон выходящее: Джейн задержал самолет на взлетной полосе, чтобы признаться Лисбон в любви. Чо понял, что его шанс практически упущен.

Сидя в офисе, он безразлично поглядывал на окружающих. Как обычно, с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Но внутри царили уныние и разочарование в самом себе, ненависть к Джейну и Пайку, досада по отношению к Лисбон. Зачем она променяла успешного Пайка на нестабильного Джейна? Это не укладывалось в голове Чо.

Но судьба явно благоволила к нему.

На второй день после выходки Джейна в аэропорту Чо заметил, что Лисбон слишком эмоционально общается с Пайком, стоя в коридоре. Чо мгновенно навострил уши, равно как и Джейн. До этого тот величественно восседал на своем диване. Градус разговора возрастал, хоть Лисбон и старалась приглушить голос. Джейн встал, опираясь на трость, захромал по направлению к выходу из офиса. Быстро идти мешала гипсовая повязка на правой ноге.

Кажется, увидев эту повязку, Чо подумал: почему она не оказалась на шее Джейна, а то и на лице?

Таймер в голове Чо не просто подал сигнал. Прозвучали сирены. Он последовал за Джейном, притворяясь, что идет по своим делам.

— Хватит, Маркус, — шипела Лисбон, — пожалуйста, я уже все решила!

Джейн приближался на всех парах, и Чо перестал прикидываться прохожим. Он остановился поодаль, внимательно наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. Противники уставились друг на друга. Пайк мог бы уделать соперника одной левой. При этом Чо знал: Джейн способен дать отпор. И, если бы Пайк на него напал, Джейн не стал бы подставлять другую щеку.

Лисбон с опаской глянула на Пайка, потом в замешательстве посмотрела на Джейна. Она явно была в тупике, выходу из которого совершенно не способствовала ссора.

Сирены умолкли. Чо понял, что это его окончательный шанс.

— Чего тебе? — агрессивно спросил Пайк. — Прибежал на помощь? Тереза — взрослая девочка, сама разберется.

Джейн был сильно раздражен — Чо научился распознавать его эмоции за годы совместной работы. 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — без тени улыбки ответил Джейн, — разумеется. Но почему бы не помочь?

Ошибка номер один. 

Лисбон вскинула голову — ее задели обе фразы, и насчет «взрослой девочки» и по поводу «почему бы не помочь».

— Иди к себе, — снисходительно сказал Пайк, ухмыляясь, — а то вторую ногу повредишь. Придется в кресле-каталке разъезжать. Печальное и убогое зрелище.

Ошибка номер два.

Пайку не надо было насмехаться над Джейном. Это ощутимо понизило его рейтинг. И Лисбон впервые за эти минуты обратила внимание на Чо. Сделала круглые глаза, чуть дернула головой. 

Он не стал улыбаться — не его стиль, только едва заметно пошевелил пальцами.

— Ничего страшного, я это переживу, — теперь в голосе Джейна прозвучала агрессия. — Мне терять нечего, ну а ты в случае конфликта можешь пострадать в плане карьеры. Кстати, почему не улетел в Вашингтон? Понадеялся, что Тереза передумает?

Ошибка номер три.

Джейн повел себя как склочная тетка в магазине.

Лисбон снова посмотрела на Чо. Он мотнул головой в сторону лифта.

— Пусть она сама решает! — фыркнул Пайк. 

— Ты на нее давишь!

— Да неужели? И когда такое было? Она уже пожаловалась?

Пайк стоял, сжав кулаки, стискивая зубы. Джейн бесстрашно смотрел на него, но при этом уперся рукой в стену, а второй поудобнее взялся за трость.

Лисбон словно телепортировалась от них двоих, настолько быстро и незаметно подошла к Чо.

— Кофе? — спросил он. — Я угощаю.

В лифте Лисбон сказала:

— Как же все это неприятно, ты не представляешь.

— Представляю.

— Не хватало, чтобы они из-за меня подрались.

— Это будет проявлением первобытного хамства.

Лисбон засмеялась, сначала с облегчением, а потом в ее смехе прорезались слезы.

— Не хочу, чтобы меня рвали на части, это так нелепо, — сказала она. — Кимбэлл, что мне делать?

— Давай сначала выпьем кофе, съедим по мороженому…

— Разве ты любишь мороженое?

— Ты его любишь.

— А, ну да. И что дальше?

— Ты можешь отдохнуть от них. — Чо повернулся к Лисбон. — Не сочти меня наглецом, но я предлагаю провести время в моей компании. Гарантирую полный покой, защиту и свободу выбора. И я смогу выдержать старые фильмы.

— М-м, — только и ответила Лисбон.

***

Лисбон как могла отстранилась от Пайка — слава Небесам, он уехал через пару дней, и от Джейна — тот заметно психовал, но сдерживал эмоции.

Чо не торопил события, не навязывался, не прикасался к Лисбон, не говорил о своих чувствах. Только стал чаще с ней бывать.

И в какой-то момент она спросила:

— Ты ведь неспроста все это делаешь?

По уму надо было ответить: «Нет, что ты, я друг», но Чо и так слишком долго ждал.

Была не была.

— Не буду скрывать, — откашлявшись, сказал Чо, — я испытываю к тебе симпатию.

— Кимбэлл? — встревожилась Лисбон, глядя ему в глаза. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Не симпатию. Это намного сильнее симпатии. — Слова давались с неимоверным трудом. Но он должен был перейти Рубикон. Прямо сейчас, и будь что будет. Даже если после этого Тереза вернется к Пайку или к Джейну, или вообще уедет. Даст кулаком Кимбэллу в нос или коленом в пах.

— Сильнее, — повторила Лисбон, и Чо видел, как замешательство сменяется пониманием. И ринулся в бой:

— Я знаю, ты недавно порвала с Маркусом, Джейн признался в любви. А я всегда был другом, надежным тылом. И больше никем. — Чо оказался на неизведанной территории, где люди объяснялись словами через рот, и это было сродни минному полю. Но мина убьет один раз, а неверное слово будет убивать до конца жизни. — Тереза, я предлагаю тебе…

— Тихо, — она прижала пальцы к его губам. Жест из дурацких любовных романов и не менее дурацких фильмов, наполненных романтикой и прочей чушью. Но, по крайней мере, не ударила. Не приказала проваливать к чертовой матери или еще куда подальше. — Помолчи, Кимбэлл. Мне нужно все обдумать. Не говори того, о чем пожалеешь.

— Я не загоняю тебя в угол.

— Да, я это вижу. Спасибо. 

Чо думал, что не уснет этой ночью, но привычка взяла верх — он провалился в сон, едва лег на кровать.

На следующее утро он сдержанно поздоровался с коллегами и чуть не споткнулся, увидев, что Лисбон сидит рядом с Джейном на диване. Он держал ее за руки и что-то говорил.

Джейн умел говорить как никто другой. Мастер пудрить мозги и вешать лапшу на уши.

Чо кивнул ему, Джейн кивнул в ответ.

На столе Лисбон стояла ваза с цветком — Джейн и не думал сдаваться. Чо представил, как вышвыривает вазу в окно... нет, стекло слишком прочное, лучше выкинуть в мусор. Но, конечно же, так не сделал.

Это было бы ошибкой. Чо не делал ошибок.

Он не слышал, о чем разговаривали Джейн и Лисбон. Но все валилось из рук, Чо с превеликим трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться на работе и отвечать адекватно, а не междометиями.

Когда он обернулся, то увидел выражение крайнего отчаяния на лице Джейна.

Добрый знак. 

Целый день Лисбон вела себя как ни в чем не бывало, а вечером спросила Чо:

— Поужинаем? Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.

Это могло быть как хорошо, так и очень плохо. Но он прошел точку невозврата, нужно было довести все до конца.

Они устроились у окна в кафе. Чо сомневался, что ему кусок полезет в горло, очевидно, Лисбон думала так же. Они заказали салат, какие-то коктейли.

— Кимбэлл, — волнуясь, начала Лисбон, — я ценю тебя и как друга, и как боевого товарища, и как более чем надежный тыл. Ты никогда меня не подводил, всегда был каменной стеной, той, о которой мечтают женщины, пусть и не все. Я твердо стою на ногах, — она запнулась, — черт, запуталась в словах. Кимбэлл, мне сложно дать однозначный ответ. С Маркусом точно все покончено. Не хочу соглашаться с Джейном, но Маркус в самом деле давил на меня. Слишком форсировал события, я такое не люблю. Это сбивает с толку, и к тому же я не хочу наделать ошибок. Время идет, и мне совсем не улыбается начать отношения, чтобы потом мучиться.

Он слушал, не замечая, как берет ее руки в свои. Совсем как Джейн. Тот делал это, чтобы наладить связь с человеком, вызвать доверие, заморочить голову, загипнотизировать. С бывшими девушками — да, Чо не только за руки их брал. С Терезой делал это впервые.

И она не убрала руки, продолжила говорить, не сводя с него взгляда:

— Я боюсь одиночества, поэтому начала искать отношений. Это банально?

Он покачал головой.

— Мне за это стыдно. И не стыдно одновременно. Но я боюсь ошибиться. Знаю, со стороны выгляжу более чем глупо. Разорвала отношения с одним мужчиной, перебежала к другому, а теперь и его бросила. Кимбэлл, я не хочу выглядеть легкомысленной.

— Ты имеешь право взвешивать все за и против. И ты не легкомысленная.

— Мужчины могут бегать за каждой юбкой, а женщине так нельзя себя вести. Я должна сделать выбор.

— Ты ни за кем не бегаешь. И ты никому ничего не должна. Разве что по кредитам.

— Я слишком перебираю.

— Нет. — Чо не стал поглаживать ее руки, это было приемом Джейна. — Ты выбираешь, а не перебираешь. И если ты выберешь кого-то другого, вернешься к Пайку, к Джейну, — ему показалось, что язык обожгло кислотой, — ты имеешь на это право.

— Я запуталась, Кимбэлл. — Лисбон аккуратно убрала руки, взяла вилку, поковырялась в салате. — Совершенно запуталась.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь сейчас? — Он отзеркалил ее движения.

— Не знаю. Салат съесть.

— Приятного аппетита. — Чо не почувствовал вкуса. Лисбон отпила из стакана, улыбнулась одними губами, задумчиво произнесла:

— Чувства… Сколько от них проблем.

— Согласен. — Чо помахал рукой, подзывая официанта. — Закажем по стейку? С кровью.

— Давай, — оживилась Лисбон. — Устроим праздник желудка?

— Да.

После ужина они разъехались по домам. И этой ночью Чо не спал до утра, раздумывая: а как теперь все повернется?

***

В вазе высился новый цветок. Чо переставил ее на чей-то стол. Джейн даже приподнялся, увидев это. И Чо не стал скрывать торжества, увидев, как сильно расстроился Джейн. Нет, он не ухмыльнулся, не показал неприличный жест. Просто посмотрел на Джейна, и тот сразу все понял. Схватил первую попавшуюся книгу, уткнулся в нее.

Чо показалось, что в офисе стало просторнее.

— Привет, — сказала Лисбон, обращаясь к нему. — Как дела?

— Я убрал цветок.

— Спасибо, — от всей души поблагодарила она. — Ты мой спаситель.

Это могло означать все что угодно или вообще ничего. Чо опять взглянул на Джейна: тот не сводил глаз с Лисбон. Но целый день она его подчеркнуто игнорировала.

Чо умел ждать. К тому же в данный момент рамки ожидания стали более-менее очерченными. И он продолжал рассматривать вариант со взрывом трейлера, если — вдруг — история повернет в неверном направлении.

***

— Сэр? — Лисбон заглянула в кабинет Эбботта. — Есть небольшой разговор.

— Входите, я вас слушаю.

Лисбон закрыла за собой дверь, немного помялась и сказала:

— Переведите меня в другой город. Подальше отсюда.

— Почему? — Эбботт был наслышан о любовном треугольнике, в который угодила Лисбон. — Что-то случилось? Проблемы с коллегами?

— Проблемы личного плана. И я не хочу, чтобы они повлияли на мои служебные обязанности, — твердо ответила она. — Пожалуйста, организуйте перевод как можно быстрее.

— Агент Лисбон, бегство не всегда помогает, — произнес Эбботт. — Или это единственный выход из сложившейся ситуации?

— Да, вы правы. Единственный выход. И пожалуйста, не в Вашингтон.

— Понимаю, — кивнул он. — Я рассмотрю вашу просьбу, агент Лисбон.

***

Через полторы недели Лисбон перебралась в Лос-Анджелес.

Через месяц она встретила Чо, когда вышла на утреннюю пробежку.

— Ты меня преследуешь? — Лисбон вытащила наушник из одного уха.

— Да, — признался он. — Не теряю надежды.

— А если я опять перееду?

— Тогда я отступлю.

— Ты сейчас где?

— В частном охранном агентстве.

Лисбон задумалась, а потом сказала:

— Мне пора. До встречи.

— Это значит «пошел ты, Кимбэлл Чо»? Или действительно «до встречи»? — крикнул он ей вслед. Не оборачиваясь, Лисбон показала ему два пальца.

«Кажется, я дождался».

И для этого не понадобилось никого взрывать.


End file.
